


Momentos

by Piranha_Do_Nilo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piranha_Do_Nilo/pseuds/Piranha_Do_Nilo
Summary: Pequenas histórias que podem ou não se conectar, de pequenos momentos desse casal inefável.História disponível no wattpad, nyah e spirit.Disponível em inglês.





	1. Alguém para amar

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii, essa é minha primeira one shot de GO, espero que gostem, não esperem atts pois criatividade não se programa :)

A música tocava melodiosa através do rádio do Bentley, que estava estacionado numa colina à beira da estrada, as portas estavam abertas despreocupadamente pois é engraçado explicar que seus passageiros estavam nada menos que sentados no teto do carro. Após os eventos do quase fim do mundo, a sensação de estar sem rumo tomou conta de Crowley e Aziraphale de uma forma inesperada, afinal, a forma como estão tão acostumados a viver simplesmente acabou, após seis mil anos vivendo sob pressão com o céu e o inferno, mais os anos com a frustração do mundo humano o qual tanto se apegaram pudesse acabar e se esvair como poeira ao vento os deixou distraídos do questionamento: o que vem depois?

As estrelas começaram a brilhar no céu fazendo Crowley suspirar, sempre amou admirar as estrelas, mesmo que agora tão distantes. Aziraphale já estava apenas apreciando o momento, e observou nos detalhes como pequenas mudanças já estavam ocorrendo após a decisão de estarem no seu próprio lado das coisas, o lado da humanidade. O casaco do anjo se encontrava jogado no banco traseiro junto ao blazer de Crowley, sua gravata estava desfeita e pendurada em seu pescoço e as mangas de sua camisa estavam arregaçadas, literalmente o mais desarrumado que já esteve em anos. Já o demônio se encontrava sem os óculos que haviam sido jogados com mais 15 pares no porta luvas, ele estava deitado encarando o céu enquanto Aziraphale se encontrava com uma garrafa de vinho na mão.

-Não deveríamos nos preparar para algo? – a voz suave do anjo chamou atenção de Crowley.

-Você diz em relação ao céu e o inferno?

-Bom, não creio que irão ficar quietos por muito tempo, além do mais não sabemos se o garoto Adam ainda possui poderes, ele é o anticristo afinal.

-Acho que por enquanto podemos deixar as coisas como estão.

-Bom, cedo ou tarde vamos ficar entediados, afinal não temos mais ordens para seguir, e você vai enjoar da minha cara alguma hora.

-Eu nunca poderia enjoar da sua cara anjo.

Aziraphale ficou sem resposta, brevemente envergonhado e com as bochechas um pouco rosadas por conta do vinho, nos últimos dias Crowley se mostrou muito mais sensível que transparecia, tal como o anjo se mostrou inseguro. Crowley se sentou puxando a garrafa das mãos do anjo que apenas observou.

-Talvez devêssemos tirar férias.

-Tirar férias? Para onde?

-Podemos só sair por aí, não devemos mais satisfações para ninguém, e o mundo humano tem evoluído muito rápido, deve haver muitas coisas novas para ver.

-Soa maravilhoso meu querido.

Alguns segundos de silêncio foram seguidos por mais uma música já muito conhecida para ambos: Good old fashioned. Aziraphale riu daquele jeito que sempre hipnotizou Crowley:

-O que foi anjo?

-Essa música parece falar sobre nós não acha?

-Talvez seja.

Crowley encarou Aziraphale tentando parecer sério, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso. O anjo riu novamente e tombou a cabeça apoiando no ombro do demônio que o abraçou.


	2. Nó

Hoje Crowley parecia especialmente feliz, pois finalmente conseguiu arrancar a atenção de Aziraphale dos livros, como ele o convenceu? Um dos livros favoritos do anjo havia se tornado um filme. Como o esperado, ambos estavam no apartamento de Crowley visto que na livraria não havia televisão, embora fizesse parte do charme de Aziraphale seu gosto ‘’vintage’’.

Crowley havia deixado o anjo na sala enquanto foi preparar chá, e apesar de Aziraphale estar radiante como sempre, parecia incomodado com alguma coisa, o que fez o demônio quebrar a cabeça enquanto fervia a água pensando se teria feito algo ou apenas deixou algo passar. Ao retornar a sala pegou por alguns segundos uma expressão de dor antes de Aziraphale o perceber e abrir um sorriso:

-Tem alguma coisa te incomodando anjo? 

Crowley questionou colocando as xícaras na mesa de centro, ele se sentou ao lado de Aziraphale que suspirou:

-Não há nada querido, apenas uma dor nas costas que não passa, não sei o que pode ser…

Crowley automaticamente percebeu o que estava acontecendo e não conseguiu evitar rir, recebendo um olhar carrancudo de Aziraphale:

-O que foi? Está rindo do que?

-Vem cá anjo.

Crowley pegou a mão de Aziraphale e o levou até a sala das plantas onde há um bom espaço aberto, estalou os dedos e almofadas fofas surgiram no chão com estampa de nuvens e fogo.

-Senta ai anjo!

Aziraphale obedeceu sem entender direito, porém achou engraçado como as plantas de Crowley pareciam menos assustadas, talvez pela sua presença angelical, ou só estavam quietas observando.

-Certo… - Crowley disse se sentando atrás de Aziraphale que ficou um pouco nervoso com a aproximação. - Agora, abra as asas.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, Aziraphale lentamente esticou as asas sentindo automaticamente um alívio o fazendo suspirar, não havia se passado pela sua cabeça que poderia ter relação entre sua dor incômoda e suas asas:

-Quando você me falou sobre isso, logo assumi que você pode não ter pensado que se você não cuidar das suas asas, elas podem criar nós ou as penas podem se enroscar, você devia pôr elas pra fora mais vezes anjo.

-Desculpe querido, eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso…

-Olha, eu vou pentear suas penas, pode ser que dê cócegas em alguns lugares…

-Vá em frente.

Aziraphale sorriu ao sentir as mãos de Crowley delicadamente passarem por suas penas lentamente, e também sentiu um pente, provavelmente mais um milagre demoníaco. Parece que quanto mais perto da coluna, maior a sensibilidade de Aziraphale, pois quando Crowley chegou por aquela região, o anjo não conseguiu controlar algumas risadas que pareceram contagiar as plantas ao redor, que se esticaram mais próximas quase como se quisessem abraçá-lo. 

Crowley agradeceu por ninguém estar prestando atenção em sua felicidade de passar um tempo assim tão leve e tranquilo com seu anjo, e algumas vezes acabou rindo junto. Quando acabou, ele admirou seu trabalho enquanto Aziraphale espreguiçava as asas que pareciam mais leves, algumas penas haviam caído, as quais Crowley juntou para guardar, não tinha coragem de jogá-las fora ou qualquer coisa assim, afinal são penas de Aziraphale:

-Obrigada querido, isso foi maravilhoso. - ele delicadamente se virou mantendo-se perto de Crowley.

-Sempre que quiser anjo, basta pedir. - Crowley se enclinou beijando a testa do anjo.

-Eu posso retribuir o favor meu querido.

Crowley encarou os olhinhos azuis brilhando divertidos, passar algum tempo tendo atenção exclusiva de Aziraphale? Existe jeito de negar?

-Eu adoraria anjo.

Aziraphale sorriu como uma criança quando ganha doce, e após esquentar novamente o chá que já estava esquecido na sala, Aziraphale passou um bom tempo cuidando das asas de Crowley, separando as penas que caíam para guardar, afinal, o que mais ele poderia fazer com elas? Pertenciam a seu melhor amigo.


End file.
